Hungry Eyes
by chanstermcl
Summary: Distorted past and villains, old and new... Cruelty was no stranger to him growing up alone. He had no one but the Hokage, who found as much time as he could for the boy, but... It was not enough. Driven from the village, he finds refuge in a rag-tag outfit led by a mysterious man in a mask. How will this affect his life? Will he ever find peace? (Similar timeline. No pairs yet)
1. The Prologue

Yo, the prologue for a new story, hope you enjoy.

Just wanna specify a few things before you get into things.

I don't write to often so don't expect updates too often. I write for fun, so the moment this becomes work over fun, I'm out.

* * *

*Eleven Years ago*

" _A night like any other…"_ he thought as a gentle breeze passed his shoulder and displaced a portion of his hair, " _That's what tonight should look like to those who don't know any better…"_ his hand had found it's way to the offending locks and returned them promptly to where they belong. He looked to his friends, the two of which he had the common sense to tell about tonight just in case anything were to happen, only to see them staring back just as knowingly. " _But what they don't realize is-"_ he was abruptly shocked out of thought by one of them delivering a swift, but playful chop on his head.

"Would you relax already?" The teen voiced a hearty laugh at the expense of his friend, "I swear, I can actually see the smoke leaving your ears!"

"You know," the third chimed, "I could always go in and check for a fire if you're that worried." This time both teens laughed at him.

He stopped in his tracks and glared right through the two, " _Morons. I can already tell they won't be of much use tonight._ Maybe you two didn't get what I meant when I said we'd be the FIRST LINE of defense if something happens-" he paused, realizing his comrades were opting to laugh over listening to his explanation of the situation. "And that's another thing? How can you be so carefree at a time like this?! I mean, if any ONE thing could go wrong and we're not prepared, it could be disastrous! Do you not get that?!"

The pair stopped laughing, they looked at each other and then back at him. "Well?" he asked placing a hand on his hip.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…" The shortest of the three muttered.

"What?!" he cried out.

"He's got a point you know." The broader of the three intervened, "Any other day, and you'd be just as relaxed as we are… Hell, you'd probably be more relaxed." he smiled, planting a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "But suddenly just because of ' _you know what'_ , you're all stressed out and making us 'patrol' our own village with you like it's a freakin war zone."

He took a moment to look around, seeing that they were drawing a great deal of attention, from civilians and shinobi alike when he let out a great sigh. " _That's the idea but still..._ I know" he relented, guiding them to a nearby stall so nonchalantly that most wouldn't believe that he was so worked up just moments ago. "It's just… This is so important to me…" he admitted, looking from the brunette to the blond, "This is the night that history will be written and told for generations to come... be it the night that life went on for the people of the hidden leaf or the night that they are subject to great tragedy and everything they know will be destroyed in the wake of the fighting"

"I get how you feel…" The large brunette nodded, "And I know the Hokage and Sarutobi's wife are there with her, but I just can't shake the feelin somethings gonna happen… I'd feel a bit more comfortable if Jiraiya were here too… But what with that whole, Orochimaru business, I'd understand that he's busy." He noticed the visible cringe that his friend produced even at the man's name. "Besides, it doesn't matter if he's not here. Like you said it's why we're here now. It's why me and the moron even went through the trouble of bringing everybody in on this thing."

"Yup!" the other chimed, not even being phased by the slight against him. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to convince the others! Hell, we just had to say 'Takumi said' and they hopped right on board!"

The teen plopped his head on the counter and let out a sigh, " _So they're all out in the village as well..._ Well, I guess we can loosen up a bit then." He waved over the attendant to place an order as his friends roared at the immediate change in his attitude.

"See!? That's the spirit! Now… Let's. Get. Us. Some. S.A.K.E!" the short one chanted.

"Alcohol?" The brunette shook his head, "I mean I know the Hyuga can handle drinking and fighting but are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Oh, come on!? What's the worst that could happe-?" he paused, turning violently in the direction of a new and foul presence. "Me and my big mouth…." He groaned, looking over at his friends solemnly.

"Takumi! We need those eyes of yours!" the big one yelled, grabbing the smaller one by the shoulder and placing his free hand on the Hyuga.

" _Yes... This is it... The moment I prove it!_ Hang on tight! I'm taking us straight there!" He raised his left hand forming a single seal as they vanished without a trace.

XxX-XxX

*A few hours later*

It had only lasted for what felt like a few brief moments; so much had occurred that he had trouble remembering what was instinct and what was intended. "Look at this mess Sensei…" he whispered to the dying man who he kneeled before. "So many foolishly lost their lives because of us and our varying ideas of peace…" shaking his head, he observed the carnage around them. "Perhaps in some ways, you and I are still foolish ourselves…" he thought of their fight just moments before. "In fact, that man made quite an impression on me sensei... So much so that I think he's got the right idea... To be the 'strongest'… That's how peace can be achieved… To make others subject to your will…" His Hokage reached for him, trying to pull him closer. "Everything is an effort to grow stronger… And thanks to you and Kushina… I have… Goodbye sens-… Minato." he spared the man one last look into his eyes as he stood.

The teen swiftly departed, and not a moment too soon as the third Hokage arrived on the scene with Anbu close behind. "Minato!" he cried out, rushing to the man's side. "Minato look at me! Where is Kushina!? Where is the fox?!" he watched intently as the blond gestured in the distance with his already outstretched hand, to which he sent the Anbu to find what they could.

"Ta-" he labored.

"Minato! You must save your strength! Speak only when it's vita-" He stopped when he felt the man's cold hand reach up and grasp his clothes to pull him closer.

"T-Ta-ku-mi." He all but whispered. "P-pl-ease… S-stop… Him." His grip faltered, and his arm returned to his side. Hiruzen briefly recalled the second Hokage as he was reminded of the greatest perk of the job, sacrifice.

"What have you found?" The Third's eyes never left the hero as the curt words left his lips.

"A woman and a child, my lord." They responded briefly, passing the note forward to his Hokage.

xXx-xXx

Yo, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story.

I thought it'd be best to give a brief description of the night the nine tails was unleashed to give some exposition of the changes I've instilled. I intend to keep the obito/madara angle of the fight in only with another player in the mix. Another who is on his own deluded quest for peace.

Know its kinda cliche but try to ignore my atrocious spelling, grammar, and punctuation. More to come soon,

Peace.


	2. Chapter 1: A Lonesome One

**Yo, back with another installment. Hope you enjoy.**

' _Thinking'_

 _"_ Talking"

* * *

XxX-XxX

*Present Day*

With the wounds of the past decade finally healed, one could hardly believe that the village had so many scars to bear. And though the deaths of the past still lingered and resonated with most of the civilian populous, things were for the most part at a calm... Almost...

The sounds of pots crashing from rooftops, smoke bombs exploding, and paint balloons slamming into everyone from civilians to merchants could be heard echoing through the streets, disturbing the peaceful morning. "ALRIGHT!" the orange clattered boy cheered from the top of the monument, "THAT OUTTA SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M NOTHIN MORE THAN DIRT ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" admiring his own handy work, he could see that the village was in a complete state of disarray and likely would be for hours.

"Well, I hope that was worth it Naruto..." a stiff hand fell on the blond's shoulder and squeezed, nearly bringing him to his knees. Looking over his shoulder he saw the twitching grin of his teacher, Iruka Umino. "BECAUSE ONCE THE HOKAGES DONE WITH YOU, IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU PERSONALLY CLEAN UP EVERY SINGLE BIT OF THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!"

"Iruka-sensei!" the blond nervously laughed as his teacher whirled him around to face him, "Y-you found me so fast! I figured you'd be in clas-"

"I left the moment I figured you were up to something!" The chunin interrupted, shaking his head. "If I was a few moments quicker, maybe I could've stopped you from doing something so foolish..." he leveled himself face to face with the boy and looked him in his eyes. "Honestly Naruto, I wish you would just apply your studies to your school work instead of their practical uses."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if he was confused, "Huh? What do ya mean sensei?" he laughed.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto! Can't you see this only causes, everyone, trouble!? Keeping this up will only upset everyone you know!" he berated.

The blonds face drew a blank, as his sight turned towards the village. "But I just don't get it sensei... Just now... You said that everyone would be upset... But they all seemed pretty upset before all this... Before I even started my pranks... Before I ran around being as loud as possible... Before I was even in the academy..." Iruka could hear the bitterness in his voice, "Everyone has always been 'upset' with me... SO WHY SHOULD I CARE IF THEY'RE INCONVENIENCED BY A LITTLE JOKE!?" he screamed, turning his gaze to his sensei, allowing him to see the full extent of his fury and frustration.

"Naruto..." Iruka looked sadly onto his pupil. " _I've failed you as your teacher..._ " He pulled the boy into his arms and buried the blonds head in his chest. "Listen Naruto, it's not like that. They just don't understand." he felt the young boys arms wrap around his torso. "It's just you could do so much more to earn their respect if you'd just work hard instead of acting out like this! It just doesn't make sense to me! Is it that you need help?! I will! And you know Lord Hokage would too! Just tell me what you need and I'll do it!"

The blond broke away and looked up to his sensei, "I..." he paused, reluctantly.

"What is it Naruto? I'm here, just tell me." he asked patiently.

"I just... Want a friend..."

XxX-XxX

* * *

XxX-XxX

"Hmm..." The Third Hokage sat quietly behind the desk in his office, his seeing orb in one hand and a pipe in the other. " _Truly we've failed you Minato... Perhaps me more than the villagers who so wholeheartedly forsake your legacy... But I promise you now I will make things right... Starting today things will be different for the boy."_

"Lord Hokage," one of his old team members, Koharu spoke with her usual bluntness. "The boy has gotten out of hand for the last time. Something must be done."

"She's right you know Sarutobi..." his other squad member, Homura scratched his head. "As much as I hate to say it, he needs correction...You and Iruka are a good start, but with the most the village out to get him... I guess what I'm saying is... He needs more of a family than what you two can offer him."

The Hokage shifted his calm gaze from the orb to the two before him. "And why not you Homura? As I recall, you and Minato got along quite well while he was in charge," he questioned.

The man scoffed at the comment. "Sure we did. But I'm an old man now Hiruzen! Hell, I've got trouble connecting with my kids and their kid let alone a kid who doesn't even know me..." he stepped forward and then slumped into one of the two chairs before his Hokage. "I'm talking people his own age! Friends you know? Not some old coots who are stuck in politics like me and you and not a teacher whose got other students to worry about."

"Hmm... Yes... You're right... He needs dedicated attention..." he pondered.

"May I suggest something?" Koharu intervened,

"Oh dear," Homura groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Let me guess... You wanna try asking Danzo for his opinion right? Because that worked with Orochimaru right? And the Uchiha?" he sighed, watching his old friend quietly take a seat. "Not to be an ass or anything, but if you want my opinion that's a shortstop from giving him his own personal weapon... Perfect shinobi sure but a long shot from a functioning human being"

"I'm sorry Koharu but if that's your suggestion then I'll have to agree with Homura on this. Naruto needs stability, not someone who's just going to use him." Hiruzen finished, taking a drag from his pipe.

Koharu looked from Hiruzen to Homura and then huffed at the pair. "Do you think I'd suggest that old Warhawk after what he's done? He failed first with Orochimaru and I doubt even now we could prove it but it was very clear during the Uchiha incident. He's proven time and time again that he works for 'his' village, not THE village..." she paused, taking time to straighten every part of her appearance.

"..." Homura waited, watching as she spent minutes doing such a simple task and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't as patient as his counterparts. "Well? We're waiting?"

Her motions ceased and she turned her attention to him, "We send him away from the village of course." she said plainly, before returning to her checks.

"What?!" Homura practically fell out of his chair.

"Homura." Hiruzen spoke, "Let her speak. There's merit in every option at this point." he admitted.

"Fine..." he grumbled, "So where's the merit in 'sending him away'? Hell, do you even know where 'away' is at this point?"

"Well let me begin by saying nothing is definite as of now, but I've got an idea already on where we can send him," she explained. "Somewhere nearby where we can monitor his growth and protect him from other villages. But it has to be somewhere we can ensure he has people who care about him..."

XxX-XxX

* * *

XxX-XxX

Yo, a new chapter, hope you enjoy. Opinions are appreciated

Peace


End file.
